


Elastic Heart

by rainbowdracula



Series: Anima [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy didn't graduate with honors by being unobservant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elastic Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for infinity77, title from Sia song.

Peter loved Matt's apartment.

The cathedral windows let in an interplay of light and shadows that was spectacular to photograph, and in the night the billboard threw out a strange neon that spilled across the floor like blended paint. It casted patterns on Matt's skin that Peter would take pictures of, Matt laughing at his babbled excitement.

Matt also enjoyed the windows, because Peter would let him pin him to them.

Peter had his legs tossed over Matt's shoulders, completely bent in half as Matt pressed him against the glass without a problem. Matt was pressing messy kisses to Peter's neck as Peter laughed breathlessly, Matt's stubble tickling his skin and leaving red in its wake.

"Stop it," Peter said playfully. "I'm going to get beard burn."

"Mhm," Matt murmured, and kept doing it.

Peter's fingers dug into the bare skin of Matt's thick shoulders, thighs tightening around Matt's neck. He was breathless as Matt's hands squeezed his ass, kisses trailing lower, and Peter moaned, hands moving their way up to Matt's dark red hair. Matt slid down to his knees, pulling Peter flush to his pelvis.

"Love you," Peter whispered. "Oh, Matt..."

Matt answered with a growl, teeth sinking into the straight line of Peter's collarbone. Peter tilted his head back, staring up at the vaulted ceiling but not seeing it.

"Hey, Matt... _oh God._ "

Foggy strolled casually into the living room, only to stop dead at the sight of Matt and Peter. Peter hid his face in Matt's neck, overcome with laughter; Matt tilted his head at Foggy.

"Really?" Matt asked. "No knock?"

"Open door policy, man!" Foggy shouted, looking anywhere but them. "I didn't expect to walk into a sex pretzel."

A beat. "Do you do yoga, Peter? Or perhaps are secretly a Romanian gymnast? That's quite the move."

Peter looked over Matt's shoulder, smiling at Foggy.

"Oh, I have my ways," Peter said. "Matt helps."

Foggy fake gagged. " _Gross._ Once you guys are untangled from your sex pretzel, I've got some information about the Reinhardt case you're going to want to check out, Matt."

Peter took his legs off of Matt's shoulders, practically doing a split before standing straight up. Matt followed much more sedately, buttoning up his shirt and pressing a kiss to Peter's cheek.

"I get sore looking at you," Foggy said, as Peter worked through some basic stretches. "How are you doing that?"

"Practice, I guess," Peter said. "I can do a somersault if you want."

"Showoff," Foggy said, shoving Peter's shoulder.

"See you later, Peter," Matt said softly. "I love you."

"Love you too," Peter said, heading to the door. "Bye, Foggy!"

"Bye!" Foggy said, eyes a little narrow.

 

-

 

Foggy liked Peter.

He was funny, for one, in the wisecracking way Matt was not. Comedy duo, Matt and Peter. Secondly, he was sweet – little hugs and loving text messages that made Matt smile in a way Foggy hadn't seen in a...long time. Before Daredevil. Foggy tried not to dwell on that thought. Anyway, the point was Peter was obviously good for Matt and it wasn't a hardship to go to his photography show at his college.

It wasn't _just_ Peter, obviously, but that's why Foggy came to the white-walled art gallery and scanned the crowd. He spotted Matt first, of course, being taller than Peter, and cut through the crowd. Peter was at Matt's side, hands clutched nervously in Matt's sleeve.

"Hi!" Peter said, bright and nervous. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Hello, Foggy," Matt said, a little calmer. Foggy smiled.

"How could I miss out on a handwritten invitation?" he asked. "Got to support my main man's main man."

Peter laughed. "Thanks, Foggy."

Foggy looked away from the pair and to the photographs.

They were blown up on to glossy paper, huge and colorful. The subjects were disparate, ranging from portraits to architecture, but it was all undeniably shot by the same person – vivid, oversaturated colors and weird, dizzying angles like the viewer was about to fall into a vat of paint after being thrown from a building. The one that immediately caught Foggy's eye was one of Matt, standing in front of his windows late at night barefoot and shirtless. The eye-searing billboard casted strange colors on to Matt's pale skin, turning him red and almost inhuman-looking. Well, at least Foggy now knew that Peter knew.

"These look great, Peter," Foggy said, because it was the truth. He could take a hilarious Snapchat, but nothing like this strange painting-photos. "You've got an eye for color."

Peter flushed and preened. "Thank you, I try."

Foggy looked back at the photographs, and then noticed a huge gaggle of people gathered around one paticular one. Confused, he approached it.

There, in all his glory, was Spider-Man.

It wasn't like there weren't a lot of pictures of Spider-Man out there. The pundits seemed to swing (ha!) between labeling him hero or menace, with blurry paparazzi shots of him helping out the Avengers for flavoring. This was not a blurry paparazzi shot – this was Spider-Man crawling along the brick face of a Hell's Kitchen alley, the camera pointed up and the vivid red-blue of his uniform bleeding into the dirty brick behind him. Spider-Man's movements, even in a still, were strange and too-fluid, one knee up by his ear and the other leg dead straight behind him in a painful contortion. It was a spectacular and rare shot of an elusive vigilante; the only one that would've caused more of a ruckus is if Peter had caught Daredevil in the flesh.

(Well, Peter did, the Devil of Hell's Kitchen bathed in red right beside the Spider-Man picture, but people as a rule were oblivious.)

"Holy shit," Foggy said. "You know Spider-Man?"

Peter fidgeted. "He, uh, saved me from a mugging one time, and saw my camera. Guess he's a photography nerd, too? He really liked my DSLR. Cool guy."

Okay, Peter was not telling Foggy something. He was best friends with Matt and spent his days with criminals, he could sniff out a half-truth when he saw one.

"Interesting," Foggy said in the same tone of voice he used when he was about to ferret out a witness. Matt stiffened. Foggy looked back at the photograph, at how Spider-Man's limbs were posed like he had no bones, and – against his will – remembered when he walked in on Matt and Peter making a sex pretzel. Foggy went very still.

"Really?" he asked, rounding in on Peter and Matt. "Just really? Can't I know a normal person for once?"

Peter hid his face behind his hands. Matt's laughed echoed through the room like thunder.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Help me out a bit.](http://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com/post/121606093217/writing-commissions)


End file.
